The present invention relates to a new and improved strap and a method of using the strap to treat a patient.
A known strap for use in treating a patient includes a layer of foam which is connected with a layer of fabric. When the strap is to be utilized to treat a patient, the layer of foam is placed in engagement with the skin of the patient and the strap is wrapped around a portion of the patient. Known straps which may be utilized for treating a patient are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,811,154 and 5,036,838.
The present invention relates to a new and improved strap and method of using the strap for treatment of a patient. Base and second end portions of the strap may be interconnected by a main portion of the strap. The base end portion of the strap may have opposite sides with surfaces which are formed of foam. The main portion of the strap may have a first side with a surface which is formed of foam and a second side with a surface which is formed of fabric. If desired, the surfaces formed of foam could be formed of a different material. A retainer may be connected with the second end portion of the strap to connect the second end portion of the strap with the main portion of the strap.
When the strap is to be utilized to treat a patient, a layer formed of foam disposed on the first side of the strap may be placed in engagement with skin on the body of the patient. The base end portion of the strap is retained against movement relative to the body of the patient by wrapping the strap around a portion of the body of the patient and positioning a portion of the layer formed of foam on the first side of the strap in engagement with foam disposed on the second side of the base end portion of the strap. The second end portion of the strap may be connected with a fabric layer which forms the second side of the strap.
If desired, a plurality of straps may be utilized in the treatment of the patient. At least some of these straps may have a layer of foam disposed on a first side of the strap and a layer of fabric disposed on a second side of the strap. The layers of foam on the first sides of the straps may be positioned in engagement with the skin of the patient and the straps may be interconnected. Interconnecting of the straps may be performed by engaging foam on the second side, that is the fabric side, of a strap with the layer of foam on the first side of a strap. A retainer which, for example, may be a hook and loop type fastener, may be provided to connect an end portion of one strap with a layer of fabric on another strap or with a layer of fabric on the one strap.
It is contemplated that a strap constructed in accordance with the present invention may be utilized during the treatment of many different portions of a patient""s body. For example, the strap may be utilized in conjunction with treatment of an arm, hand, leg, foot, shoulder, or other portion of a patient""s body. A single strap may be wrapped around one or more portions of a patient""s body. Alternatively, a first strap may be wrapped around one portion of a patient""s body and a second strap may be connected with the first strap and wrapped around another portion of a patient""s body.
The strap may be utilized to apply force to deep fascia, such as myofascial tissue. Of course, the strap may also be used to apply force to superficial fascia. It is contemplated that one or more of the straps may be used to increase a patient""s proprioception. The straps may also be utilized to effect shifting of a bone, such as a patella, in the body of a patient. The straps may be used to connect one or more treatment devices with a patient.